


My little swordsman

by Aomibunny



Category: One Piece
Genre: (Maybe smut. Not sure yet), Angst, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Zoro´s family and backstory, One piece film: Z, Protective Sanji, Romance, Zoro being cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomibunny/pseuds/Aomibunny
Summary: After the strawhat´s and Z's battle turns out that Zoro is missing and something unexpected is found on the ship. Someone else has now turned 12 years younger. What will others think about little swordsman?(This story is based on One piece film Z)





	1. Little swordsman!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So I watched One piece Film: Z a few weeks ago and I thought "Hey.. what might happen if Zoro turns 12 years younger?". There my fanfic idea then started and here we are! I hope you will understand things while reading if you haven´t watched that film. It´s quite easy to understand things because I tried to explain everything in first chapter.
> 
> First two chapters will be just explaining things but things will turn interesting after that. And Sanji and Zoro will get closer when story goes on. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!
> 
> (Credits to @createvision who helps me translate this fanfic!)

It all started when a small strawhat´s doctor wanted to save the life of a man, who was floating in the ocean. The man had been utterly harmless, he wasn’t a thread to them. Besides, the man was being so friendly when he woke up. He had been so kind while talking and praising Chopper. The little doctor was delighted, even though he used to cover his happiness, quite badly. However, everything turned worse when the man heard them being pirates. So that's the reason why this all started.

The Strawhat´s were still on the battlefield, in the arena covered by a lava stone, to see how their captain fought with Z. As usual captain wanted to defeat the main enemy with his own hands and others were left to beat all the others around, and so they did. Now they were just waiting for the captain to beat down the strongest enemy so that they could finally go back to Sunny and out of the place. Marines were already coming to the island, and they did not want to have more problems.

"Luffy should hurry...", Usopp mumbled. He was scared. Of course, he was scared, he was always scared. In addition to all the other fears, he was afraid for Luffy. Although the captain was like a real monster, when it came to the battles, he still always feared a little. Luffy always won everyone, it didn’t matter who he was fighting against. But he never knew if the opponent was too powerful. Luffy seemed to be really in pain, like he was using the last powers he had. Z seemed to be in a similar state.

"Luffy will beat that guy. Don´t worry, Usopp",Sanji assured, while trying to light up a new cigarette, the old cigarette had dropped somewhere. There went the good cigarette…

And Sanji was right, or almost right. Both, Luffy and Z, came to tie and they fell on the ground. And again, their captain did just like he promised to do.

_A few hours later_

"Yohooo! Then to the new adventures!", Luffy yelled, with the same broad smile on his lips. Everyone, except Franky, had gathered on the deck, to rest and Chopper wanted to make sure that they were okay. That little doctor was enthusiastic. He refused to leave anyone without a proper healthcare, even if someone had only a few scratches. He wanted to do his job well as a ship doctor!

Of course, Luffy was the one who has gotten most injuries, but he did not listen to what Chopper said to him.

"Luffy! You will not be allowed to move in those bays! They can break or wound under them can open!", Chopper yelled when that wild captain jumped around the ship. Every time the same thing!

"Useless, Chopper. He will not listen to you", Sanji mumbled, cigarette in his mouth.

"It’s great to be normal again! I could not be a decent navigator if I were just the size that I was a second ago!", Nami said happily, spinning around once. Of course, the 8-year-old was not suitable for the navigator.

Robin laughed, smiling slightly. "I completely agree with Nami", she admitted, then, glancing at her body. She hadn´t really been terribly altered, but she was still uncomfortable.

"Yes! I missed the years that I almost lost! Yohohohooh!"

"I didn’t see any big changes in you..." Usopp muttered to Brook.

"12-year is a terrible loss!"

"I'm not so small anymore! I was almost gone!", Chopper said and looked at the others. He knew he was the smallest, but he still didn´t agree that he would have to be twice as low. And he was still a young man! He could have almost disappeared...

"I'm terrified that I did not see Nami-chan burst into the flower!", Sanji complained.  
"I would have liked to see how Nami matures from a young woman to a true lady! It's like watching the caterpillar evolving into butterfly!"

Nami spun his eyes in silence. Nobody said anything, everyone just looked at each other. The situation seemed somehow... very strange... unusual.

"... Why do I have a strange feeling? Like... something would be missing?", Usopp asked and glared at the others.

"Usually after Sanjin's love speaking ... something happens", Franky wondered when he came down to with others. He was making sure Sunny was perfectly fine after the recent battle. Everyone looked around, looking for something.

Again, there was a long silence.

"ZORO!" All realized at the same time. Nobody even thought about it, but that green-haired swordsman was completely missing.

"Where's Zoro? I haven´t seen him since we stepped on that island", Ussop said and looked at others. Everyone had seen Zoro on the boat and after he had gone to fight with the girl who had moved the others 12 years younger. Thereafter, Zoro had not appeared, not even when they gathered to watch Luffy´s and Z's fight.

"Oh no, has Marimo lost again and he’s now left to that island?”

Again, there was a very long silence.

"I can’t believe this! Did he get lost again?", Nami snorted.

"We can’t go back now and get him! Marines is there and there is one admiral too!"

"That idiot never survives by himself!”

"What do we do now?" Zoro is over there and we here! He may have harm himself!", Ussop almost cried.

"Do not panic, it's Zoro after all. He, if anybody of us, can do it alone", Robin said. Everyone knows that Zoro didn´t easily surrender or die, even if it was really bad situation. He was always the one who you can trust, was situation whatever.

"But there's a Marines! And the admiral! And he can have many wounds, what I should heal!"

"The man got a deep cracking in his chest, and he didn´t die in blood loss, and he overcame Arlog, with that wound still on his chest"

"I'm going to find Zoro, I cannot become the king of pirates without the best swordsman in the world!" Luffy complained.

"But Luffy-", Nami was saying when something rumpled. Everyone moved their eyes on the ship, looking for a source of sound. The first idea of course was that it would have been Franky, but Franky had come back to them a moment ago. So, it wasn´t Franky, and everyone else was already on the deck.

"There!" Usopp said and pointed to the yard on the upper deck. Everyone moved their gaze over there.

Something had fallen down the stairs, causing a loud crunch. They went a little closer to watch. At the bottom of the rafts and in the middle of the stairs, were laying three katana´s. And there was no doubt who they were. They slowly moved their eyes along the stairs to the top of the crevices. There, a small person stood at the top of the stairs. First, they had no idea who the person was because he was almost buried in a red big coat. There was a black scarf cast in the eyes of the person, covering almost half of his face.

"Why you all yell so much?", the person asked. The sound clearly belonged to the child, it was enough for the child´s voice. Still, there was something familiar in that voice.

"... Zoro?", Nami asked carefully.

The person lifted his hands up and pulled the scarf off his face, pulling it out completely. There was something very confusing underneath the scarf, but everyone recognizes who he was.

"What?"

"ZORO!?"

Everyone recognizes him by his green hair. There Zoro stood, staring at them a bit questionable. It was Zoro, but he was a lot ... different. Former Zoro was tall, muscular. However, Zoro was now 9 years old. Non-muscled, just a thin boy. Hair was a big mess. The scar in the eye was unchanged, which made it easier to identify him. Clothes were clearly too big for him, as he seemed to drown them. In other words, he was naked.

"What?", Zoro asked a little bit irritably.

"Zoro!", Ussop shouted.

"What the fuck Zoro!", Nami asked very confused.

" What I have done this time?" Zoro asked and smeared another eye.  
"It is not my fault that the weights of those katana´s are so heavy that I cannot carry them!"

Everyone blinked in their eyes. It really was Zoro.

"Marimo has become a little boy!", Sanji said laughing.

"Shut up pervert!"

"Zoro how is that even possible?"

Zoro looked at them for a moment, until he looked at himself. Yes indeed, he was now a child. He had noticed it a moment ago, but while others were confused, he had forgot it completely.

"I fought with that girl ... that blue haired girl who turned you all small" Zoro started.  
"I won her and thanks to that, it looks like you all changed back to normal ... but I don´t remember what happened after that. Or well ... there was a sort of explosion and then ... I woke up from here, looking like this" Zoro explained and raised a little shirt almost returned to his wrists. Stylish shirt ...

"That girl changed you too!" How is that possible?", Ussop asked.

"I said I don´t remember!"

"Zoro is so small! Crazy looking!", Luffy laughed almost to death. Because of that, everyone looked at Zoro a bit more closely. The others started also laugh, especially Chopper, Ussop and Franky. Others laughed a little less. Zoro felt embarrassed and cheeks were turning to pink.

"Shut up!"

"Oh! The little one is angry!", Nami said with a laugh, and Zoro felt like his face was on fire.

"Don´t tease him", Robin said and walked to Zoro. She lifted her arms, dropping the big coat on the floor. She put clothes on Zoro so he wouldn’t feel like he was drowning to them.

"Hey! Put me down!", Zoro tried to strip off Robin's lap. It was embarrassing!

"What use we have for that little guy? He cannot even fight now", Sanji said and walked closer. He grabbed Zoro's shirt, from the neck area and raised him to the air.

"Put me down ero-cook! I can beat you whatever size!", Zoro threatened and tried desperately to kick Sanji. Sanji just shrugged, still dragging Zoro from his shirt.

"Even though he is like a little child now, he still has the same personality as before", Nami said, walking closer to look. After her, others came to look at the current Zoro. It was really a funny sight.

Such a big man like Zoro was now just a small and harmless little boy. He had the spirit, but it wasn´t enough...

"You cannot even take that seriously anymore!"

"We should not focus on what situation he is now in. We should focus on that how we get him back to normal"

"Right! Now, Zoro is useless for me!" Luffy complained again.  
"And I want my friend back to normal! Even if he’s useless, he is still a friend! "

"OI!", Sanji shouted suddenly, dropping Zoro on the floor. That little bastard had bitten him!

“You didn´t put me down, ero-cook!", Zoro shouted defensively. Even though they had size difference now, those two still ended up fighting. Sanji kicked Zoro to the edge of the ship.

"Sanji!", Nami shouted.

"You know that Zoro is not of a normal size! It hurts him more than normal and he is much more vulnerable like that! "

Oh, right! Sanji didn´t think about it.

But when they looked at Zoro, this had already risen and looked very angry. He walked to the stables and tried to raise one of the katanas up. It looked very desperate, but Zoro was too small to raise some heavy katas. It was actually quite cute…

"I'm not a weak little brat!", He shouted. And it was true.

While being small and practicing with dojo, Zoro could easily overcome even most of the adults. Kuina was the only one she could not overthrow. So, even though Zoro was now very small, he did not seem to have hurt himself at all. On the contrary, he only got more power to beat Sanji, even in that size. Others were surprised at that time, but when they thought about it again, it was not that surprising. Of course, the man who wanted to become the best swordsman in the world was just as hard-headed and strong as an adult.

_* Tumps * * Tupms *  
_

"Enough!"

Zoro rubbed his head, from where Nami had just hit him. He just glanced the navigator and put his hands down.

"Excuse me, my dear Nami-chan! That bastard just makes my blood boil! He is like a bad adolescent child!"

"You started!", Zoro said defensive.

"Now, when I think about it more closely. If Zoro was 21 years old and she moved him 12 years younger ... then Zoro is now 9 years old", Robin counted.

"Is Zoro that small now? He's my size for my age!", Chopper said and looked at Zoro. Once on board there was someone else as small as he did! Zoro pointed at him with a nasty gaze, which frightened Chopper. He hid behind Usopp's legs. Scary…

"We've just got out of the dungeon of battle and many of us are certainly tired. It would be better if we all went right now to rest and to clarify this situation of Zoro´s tomorrow, after we’ve all been rested and slept well. My brain can’t deal with this right now, I'm just too tired", Nami said, while looking at the other.

"It would be a good idea. I still must try to fix myself a bit. I got few blows that breaked my mechanism", Franky said, spinning the screwdriver in his hands. Others stalked for a positive response. Every one of them was quite tired after all of this.

"I suggest that we eat something before sleeping. It helps your energy return. I'll make you some dinner"

"Tea is enough for me, thanks Sanji." Robin gave a little smile as they walked toward the kitchen. Sanji spins around, hearts in her eyes.

“Anything for you, Robin-swan!"

"Meat! Meat! "

"You will not get any meat!"

Brook stopped when he heard a small spit behind him. He turned to look at a small Zoro who was desperately trying to raise his katana´s. If he got one on his hand, it dropped the same way as he started to lift other up. Brook was sorry for a small swordsman. The katana´s were important to Zoro, and he would not be able to lift them while being that small. Brook walked to Zoro and then lifted two other katana´s in his hands. Zoro made him question his gaze.

"I just wanna help, Zoro. If you keep going you aren’t done until tomorrow"

Zoro looked at Brook, then his katana´s, and one of the katana´s in his hands. Brook was right. He wouldn´t be able to carry even one of them while being this small. Good, if he even could lift one up and hold it. In the end, he just decided to hand it over to Brook.

"... could you ...?", He mumbled, being a little embarrassment. Brook just smiled slightly.

"Of course, I can". He took the last one in his hand.

"Now, let's go to eat. You will feel better when you get food. Yohohohooh! "

Zoro muttered something but walked with Brook to the kitchen.

"... thank you", he said very quietly. Brook smiled.

"No need to thank you. A swordsman has to help his comrade, right? "

Zoro trusted in his katana´s in Brook's hands. He barely allowed anyone to touch them, but now it this was an exception. And besides, if he'd trusted his katana´s to someone, he trusted it to Brook. After all, he was a swordsman too. Or skeleton...

After dinner, everyone headed toward the bed. The rest would really be good for everyone and tomorrow everyone would have enough energy to figure out how Zoro would get back to normal size.


	2. What am I thinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE BEFORE YOU START READING!!!!
> 
> This is second chapter from my fanfic and there is more to go. And because of that you have to know something. My native language is Finnish and my English is not good. So I have to translate these chapters to you in English. There are mistakes but I am trying my best. I hope that this don´t bother you and you can still enjoy reading my fic. This is also one reason why it might take long before I add new chapter. I work with this almost every day and I check my translation about three or four times before I add it in here. Because I want to be sure that you can read this properly and can enjoy reading this. So don´t mad if there are mistakes, I try my best. 
> 
> But now! Enjoy reading this new chapter! :)

Sanji woke up before others. According to him, Sanji woke up one hour or a few hours earlier than others so he could get breakfast ready. He didn’t want an overactive captain to disturb his morning duties. The food had to be prepared in silence and in peace. Sometimes company wasn´t, of course, a bad thing, but too much was too much.

He had decided that this morning others would eat some seafood delicacies, in addition to the normal breakfast. The normal breakfast on the boat included sandwiches, pancakes and coffee, but in general, Sanji made something special besides that basic meal. Especially for lady´s. They deserved the best!

Yesterday still confused him, partially even bothered him. It was really strange, and totally stupid! How in the hell Marimo always got messed up with the problems!?

In the evening when they all went to bed and men went to their own room, Sanji and Zoro started to fight again. Others thought that because of Zoro's smallness, they were even more vulnerable than before, even though Zoro had just been like that for less than a day. In the end, however, each one had got tired and settled to sleep. For all relief.

Zoro's condition disturbed Sanji, it wasn´t normal! Nami´s and Robin's situation at that time had been different! He almost was able to see how the beautiful Nami burst into flower, but no! It didn´t bother him that Nami had been a child. Robin had also been perfect! Young woman at the best age! Chopper, well, had been Chopper. He was a little anyway. And Brook's change wasn´t visible anywhere, he only knew that he had changed. In those cases, there was nothing wrong with it! Zoro was different!

It was completely abnormal to see that big man like that. Sanji always felt annoyed when he saw that little swordsman, although he almost every time get annoyed when he saw Zoro. On the other hand, he was somewhat pleased, for now he had a great opportunity to tempt Zoro as much he wanted. Now marimo get irritated more easily. Perfect.

Although Sanji thought this way, he still had to admit to himself that he was a little worried. It was Zoro after all. No matter how irritating he was, he was still a friend. He cared for all his friends, even Zoro, though he didn´t often showed it. Women were different thing. They needed attention! 

Sanji sighed deeply.

"Shit…"

Sanji just set dishes and some food on the table when he heard the door open and somebody walked in. Luckily, he knew who came in. Sanji had already experienced enough to easily recognize every one’s steps. Every day in the kitchen, listening to someone coming to the kitchen to get food. It was easy to learn how each one walked.

"Good morning"

"Good Morning Sanji", Usopp said, yawning slightly at the same time.

"Is food-"

"FOOD!"

Usopp found himself lying on the ground. Luffy could be indifferent to the rest if it was about food. The captain was clearly hungry, and the wonderful scent of food from the kitchen had been gotten in his nose. Usopp rubbed his nose, which had fluttered to the floor and also rubbed a bit of his back where the captain had just settled over.

"Luffy! Can you pay attention to others!?"

"Gomen Gomen! Shishishishi!" 

"Food will be ready soon. Don´t rush or you will not get anything. Sit behind the table and wait" Sanji commanded. He was just making pancakes in the pan.

Next, after those two, Robin appeared in the kitchen, followed by Nami and Chopper. Sanji was always the first awake. After that, Brook usually got up, he woke up at the same time as Sanji. Next Robin, followed by Zoro, Nami and Chopper. Usopp usually appeared after them and Franky woke up last. Luffy was an exception. He woke up when he wanted, so his appearance in the kitchen could never know. Generally, he appeared as soon as the food smelled strong enough in his nose.

Although this was a common order for awakening, sometimes there were exceptions. For example, Robin and Brook woke up almost as early as Sanji, they still didn´t appear in the kitchen for a while. Both took their time in peace and appeared to eat when the wildest ones had appeared there. Others then appeared in the kitchen as soon as they just became hungry enough or had woken enough. But it was certain: they all ate at the same time.

Last but not the least, Franky finally appeared in the kitchen. He joined directly to the table to eat, where Usopp and Luffy were fighting for food. Luffy was always tempted to steal from others food when his own amount wasn´t enough. The only ones missing now were Brook and Zoro.

"Oi, Franky. Why those two aren´t yet arrived here? "Sanji asked. He served the specialties he had made for the girls.

"Usually they are already here at this time"

"Oh. Zoro is still sleeping. Brook seemed to sit in the room, obviously cleaned his sword or something, "Franky said.

"Strange. Zoro never sleeps this long "

"In that body Zoro needs more sleep. I checked him before he went to bed and he had quite a lot injuries and bruises, but otherwise he's okay. In the child's body he is more burdened, which means he needs more sleep than normally, " Chopper explained. Because his small size, he knew that better than the others.

"Hmm ... well that makes sense"

"After the meal, we could talk about Zoro's situation and how to get him normal," Nami said.

"Sounds like a plan"

Shortly afterwards, Brook stepped into the kitchen with Zoro. Zoro rubbed his eyes tiredly. This time, he was willingly left the katana´s in the room. He didn´t want to try to drag them with him, and he didn´t want to bother Brook to carry them again.

"Well well. There our 5-year-old comes "Sanji bullied.

Zoro glanced him angrily.

"I'm 9! You fucking asshole! "

"What did you say!?"             

"You don´t start now!" Nami said, knocking out immediately.

"The others are trying to eat here!"

"Forgive Nami-chan!"

"How did you sleep Zoro?" Robin asked, ignoring their fighting. Robin always knew how to be calm and very gentle for everyone. Zoro looked at her.

"Well, quite well..." he mumbled as an answer and walked to the table. He climbed up between Robin and Frank. He really slept very well, but still he felt tired a lot.

"You seem to be a bit tired," Robin said. He raised a little bit of his hand and then petted Zoro's head. The swordsman was suddenly surprised by the sudden touch and felt his cheeks reddish, but although of that, he just sat there, giving Robin to permission to pet his head.

"Um ..." he mumbled again.

Zoro actually even leaned slightly against Robin's hand. That petting felt really nice, actually. He never received any this kind of attention, or usually "tenderness". Robin just smiled slightly.

"Have to admit. Zoro is pretty cute like that! "Nami said, smiling as well. He loved children very much and took care of them. It was noticed earlier. Even in his own small mind, he was a little happy about Zoron's unexpected change.

"I'm not!" Zoro said against.

"I guess I just have to admit that you're pretty cute. Almost as cute as Chopper, "Fanky patted Zoro's head when Robin had taken his hand off.

Zoron's face just got more color, which made others laugh a bit.

"It´s not fear that that brat gets more attention from the lady´s than me!" Sanji complained, almost crying.

"Shut up ero-cook!"

And others laughed. Except Luffy, who was too focused on eating food.

 

\---

 

"Well! Now let's think about how to get our own Zoro back", Nami said. They sat on the deck. Everyone had finally eaten breakfast.

"The first problem is that we don´t know where the girl is, who changed Zoro. We saw her last time on the island before Z attacked Marines'

"Ye... it really is a problem. I believe Marines will take them back to their place. They were Z´s subordinates after all" Usopp thought.

"And the effect will cease only if the girl loses consciousness. And that hardly will happen"

"We cannot put it on," Nami said. He put his hands on the floor and thought.

"No medicines can help. It's all about the devil's fruit", Chopper said, a little sad.

"Don´t be sad Chopper. You will certainly be helpful even if medicine cannot treat Zoro as normal "

"Yes. Somebody has to know how to handle that mosshead" Sanji mumbled. He deserved angry glance from Zoro.

"I was wondering if we study more about that devil fruit. We could find out more about the effects of that fruit. We only know that it will change 12 years younger when she touches someone ... but we don´t know how long-lasting effect it is. So, we should study about it. Maybe we find something helpful”, Robin suggested.

"It sounds like a very good idea"

"But the next question: where we find someone, who knows something about that devil fruit?" Franky asked his own question.

"More Problems"

"Figure out something! Zoro can´t look like that forever! "Luffy complained again.

"We are trying!" Everyone yelled at once to Luffy.

"Another option is to try to find out more information about the girl who moved Zoro. We're trying to figure out where she is possibly moving and then we will try to find her and then we tell her to change Zoro back to normal! "Usopp suggested.

"That isn´t bad idea. Both ideas are now the only ones we have"

"What if we try both ideas at the same time? We don´t know which one will work better, so the smartest option is that we will try both. However, both are about collecting information, "Sanji said then.

"Yes. It would be probably the easiest way"

"Well then! We are going to look for information. This also means that we need to look for an island where to collect it! "Nami said. He looked at the three-needle log pose in her hand.

“Now is the lucky day! Close to here is the island! Franky! "

“Got it!" Franky immediately headed to pilot Sunny.

"I'll go and study books with Chopper. Isn´t that right? "Robin asked when she stood up. She looked at a small doctor.

"Of course!"

Nami and Franky took care of Sunny, while Robin and Chopper were searching for all the information, what could possibly find. Usopp decided to help Nami and Franky, so he ran straight to repair sails.

"Hm. I guess I'll go and make some dinner, "Sanji announced, starting then walk towards the kitchen.

Everyone scattered. Luffy was already standing on top of mast. He always got excited when they headed to new island. He find there new adventures and almost every time got into trouble. Now only Brook and Zoro were left on the deck. Zoro decided to sleep, while Brook started to play his violin.

 

\---

 

Sanji washed dishes in the kitchen, cigarette hanging between his lips. First the dishes should be cleaned before he could start make meal. He had gone in his own thoughts, he hadn´t really focused on anything else. He washed a plate, every plate two times to make sure that the plates were clean. The dishes were his treasures, they had to be clean and shiny. They often did get new ones because of Luffy's eating habits.

The cigarette dropped slightly ash to the corner of the table, but Sanji didn´t notice it. Thoughts covered the outside voices. He only considered the current situation. Everything was clearer now, when there was a plan, or two, but still: what if neither will not succeed? And Zoro would stay like that? Not because it would matter to him.

Actually, it mattered. In this short time, he had already missed Zoro, many times. With that short boy he couldn´t even fight properly. Even though Zoro was strong and hard-headed, he could still hurt Zoro too much without noticing. And he really missed the nature of the jerk, the real Zoro. Zoro had just been like that in short time, and by now Sanji was annoyed at how he missed Zoro.

Sanji was so deep in thoughts that he didn´t even notice a smaller person who had appeared in the kitchen a moment ago. Zoro kicked Sanji's foot to get this attention.

"Hey! Ero-cook! It's my turn to wash dishes! "

Sanji woke up from her own thoughts and turned his gaze down to Zoro. When did that have appeared in the kitchen?

"You cannot do anything like that. Get out, I'll deal with the dishes today "

But Zoro had a different opinion. He kicked again Sanj's foot.

"It's my turn! I'll handle the dishes! I can do things even in this size! I´m not useless!” Zoro said angrily.

Sanji looked at Zoro again. That little man seemed to be very serious. And every time Zoro was serious, he didn´t really give up. He waited so long until he reached his will. Sanji knew Zoro too well. Even once when he was sick, that mosshead was demanding that he wanted to wash the dishes in his turn. And Sanji couldn´t change his mind. Although this was his kitchen and he ordered, he still had some flexibility when it comes to others duties what they wanted to handle, whatever it was.

Sanji sighed.

"Fine then"

He went to pick up a little farther a chair and brought it in front of the sink. Without chair that bastard can´t reach to wash dishes.

"Climb and wash. Stubborn”

Zoro just glanced him angrily and climbed to the chair. He took the dish brush in his hand, and in the other hand he took a dirty dish. Then he started to wash it. Yes, he could wash like this! However, washing was always washing, and in most homes, the younger ones were already taught to wash in that age. Sanji was suspicious of him for nothing!

Sanji followed Zoro's movements all the time. They were a bit clumsy and careless, but he noticed how hard he focused on to do his duty. He probably had noticed how his body was acting differently, so he had to get used to it. Still, he tried his best. Still Sanji wanted to make sure that dishes will come clean. And when he looked Zoro, he had to admit that Zoro was actually cute. Zoro seemed so focused and careful, though at the same time he seemed very unattractive. Really cute ... Sanji didn´t like to admit it, but maybe a little concession didn´t hurt. However, only he knew about it, he didn´t say it out loud.

Then Sanji looked at Zoro a little more closely. Before he wasn´t looked Zoro at all like this, he never made any attention to Zoro, or really looked at him at all. Sure, they were always face-to-face when they fought, but it was different thing. There hadn´t time to look at another. Now it was a good opportunity.

Zoro's hair was really green, naturally. He thought that they were dyed. Or maybe Zoro had just dropped into a paint bucket when he was little ... But he was clearly aware that it was Zoro's own color. Special kind, but at least very distinctive. Zoro was really easy to recognize.

Sanji went a little closer, so that little man didn´t notice anything. On the other hand, he would hardly notice anything, he was so focused. Sanji went next to Zoro and looked at this washing.

"That left without washing," he said, pointing at one spot on the dish. Could you even try to wash his beloved dishes better?

"Shut up" Zoro muttered. But still he washed the spot what Sanji pointed.

"Good enough?"

"Hm ... I guess it's okay"

Sanji had leaned so close that he could smell the sword oil and ... mint!? He glanced at Zoro. Does he really have a mint shampoo? No, he was rather surprised that Zoro did even wash his hair. He had always thought that he didn´t even care about hygiene. Sanji seemed to be wrong.

Slowly he moved his eyes to look at Zoro's neck and then his ear. Her skin really was pretty dark. The skin looked a little suffered from there, and maybe from all over. Zoro's skin hardly felt so soft, rather it might seem a bit rough. It wouldn´t be surprising and it didn´t sound even bad. Why he even though this? Why did he think that way? He liked women! Soft skin, beautiful and elegant body. Sanji liked women like that! Not men whose skin was rough and body too muscular. Not the men at all!

Although Sanji alleged that he liked women, not men, he was always, however, in his little mind, wondering what would it like to be with a man. It didn´t sound good at all, men were men. They were not beautiful or charming. More like, crude and muscular goon. Sanji looked at Zoro. Now, when he thought. Zoro wasn´t like a goon at all, or really raw. But when it comes to fights, it takes brutality from everyone, but Zoro didn´t seem to be brutal by his nature.

The more he thinks, the more he understood things. Zoro was really thoughtful, even though he was a man. He often saw how Zoro was sitting on the deck, Chopper on his lap. That little reindeer either read the book or slept, but still sat in Zoro's lap. Chopper almost always sat there when they did something relaxing together. Sanji had also often seen that before Zoro went to sleep, he first went to make sure that everyone was okay, especially Luffy and Chopper. Zoro always looked after others. And although he didn´t show any interest in women, he was always ready to protect Nami and Robin. He was always willing to sacrifice himself for others. What happened in Triller Bark proves it. He always defended his friends and did everything for them, no matter what was it about. Zoro really ... was very caring. Although Zoro didn´t show it to others, Sanji nevertheless noticed it.

Why did he even think about this? He wasn´t interested in Zoro! He was a friend, nothing else. He had never thought about Zoro like this. This was the first time, and probably the last one.

"Sanji! Oi, ero-cook! "

Sanji awakened from his thoughts, again, and turned his gaze to a very frustrated looking Zoro. Why did he look like that?

"What? Are you too tired to wash? "

"I was ready a while ago! But you didn´t notice, though I pushed you and yelled! "

Sanji looked at the clean dishes on the table, then again Zoro.  When he was ready? In what time?

"Well, good job"

"Tsh ..."

Sanji began to put clean dishes in the cupboard, still checking each of the dishes, that they had certainly become clean. Zoro had really done an excellent job, each dish was clean. Zoro always did his job carefully.

"You're not so useless after all"

"I can still do everything like before! I'm not helpless! "

Sanji glared at Zoro. He smiled slightly amused and took cigarette pack from his pocket. New cigarette on the lips, lighter out of the pocket and light up a new cigarette.

"Well, get the hell out of my kitchen. I have more to do now "

Zoro looked at Sanji for a moment, until he left the kitchen. Sanji took a deep breath, enjoying the relaxing effect of nicotine. It always calmed him. Cigarette´s would soon end if Zoro would stay like that even longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In next chapters there will be more action and drama so keep waiting! And there will be something between Zoro and Sanji ;)


	3. Don´t be scared little man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a new chapter!
> 
> First of all: Thanks for all your feedback that you have given to me! All feedback gives me motivation to write more and more c:
> 
> But now I have to apologize. This new chapter comes little bit later than the other one did. I have been so busy lately that I haven´t had time to write or translate this. But I did my best and here is new chapter! Also I was about to add this new chapter yesterday but there was a small problem. I deleted the translation that I had made and then my motivation was gone. So I did it again today and here it is!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> (There might be some mistakes in translation but I hope that they don't bother you!!!)

They all sat together again at the dining table. It was finally dinner time. Everyone had worked hard all morning, but now was time to eat, relax and discuss more. At the dining table, there was again hustle and bustle going on. Luffy tried to steal others food. Usopp and Sanji didn´t like it, and so those three ended up fighting. The others ate in peace until Nami finally raised her hand. Three hits, and then again it was peaceful.

"How did everyone´s morning went?" Nami asked.  
"The ship drifts towards the island at this time so we and Franky succeeded in our own part"

"Me and Chopper, we didn´t find anything of the books we own, but hopefully there is a bookstore on the island, from we could look at some more helpful books," Robin told. "But we find out something. The forces of that type of devil fruit can take a long time or even forever"

"Well that isn´t the answer we want" Nami said. "As soon as we arrive to the island, we begin collecting all the information we can get in our hands. Any potential information will benefit us considerably "

"How long it takes to arrive to the island? " Usopp asked.

"About an hour, maybe. Listen now. We don´t know anything about that island, so we have to be carefull. Especially when we ask for information. We cannot ask from anyone, especially when we are asking about Marines”

"Well, I can at least ask the sellers what they might know. The food store has to be filled and now it is an excellent opportunity, so I will take care of it"

"Thats your job. Thanks, Sanji. Chopper you can go with Frank. You probably need more medicines and that kind of stuff”

"Got it! I suppose that I can find everything that I need from that island "

"Well, I'll look at some of the spare parts or tools that Sunny can possibly need" Franky said. Even though Sunny hadn´t been terribly suffered now, it´s parts had to be updated from time to time to keep Sunny as good as possible. The pirate ship was supposed to be durable and always ready for action!

"I join with Franky and Chopper! I'm looking for some tools as well. "Usopp said. Franky just nodded.

"Robin comes with me, and then I assume that you Brook will keep watch over the ship?"

Brook was always the one who was happy to watch the ship. He hadn´t special need for a particular item and he got everything he needed if he just asked others to get it to him.

"Yes! I'm really happy to keep company to Sunny. Yohohohooh! "

Nami nodded in response.

"Well, that is decided then. Everyone will-”

"I´m going too" Zoro announced. He had been quiet all the time and had eaten the rice balls. Nobody noticed him. It was so hard to notice Zoro when he was little. Especially if he was just quiet.

"That's not a good idea. Because of your bad sense of direction and your present situation, you get lost even more easily "

"Indeed, Marimo. Listen to what your mother is saying to you and obey it" Sanji said, a nasty grin on his face.

"That witch is not my mother!"

"Don´t call Nami-chan! like that you bastard!"

"I will go to the island if I will! I cannot stay on the ship all day! I want to go to the island! "

Zoro really sounded like a 9-year-old.

"I am not weak! I'm just a different size now!”

"And you are a child. Admit it Marimo. You are currently a child and we are all adults who should take care of you. Nami is right. You would just get lost on that island and then we would have to look for you. Well, it doesn´t go like that"

Nami hit her hands together.

"True! Zoro needs someone who will look after him. Now he is our little child, and we must look after him like a good parents! "Nami turned to look Sanji. "You'll take care of Zoro today! He will come with you to the island, while we others are looking for information "

"WHAT!" Sanji and Zoro asked at the same time.

"Nami dear! It doesn´t work! You cannot torture me with that Marimo! "

”Sanji please. No one is torturing you. Zoro needs someone who can take care of him, so he doesn´t get lost. He will go to the island, even if we deny it, so we just have to look after him. And that´s your job"

"I don´t want that ero-cook to look after me!"

"Unfortunately, you don´t decide that. If you want to go to the island, you accept that Sanji looks after you"

Zoro looked at Nami and then slowly moved his eyes to Sanji. Should he really hang up with that dude all day? Sanji wasn´t going to look after him! He would just look at women! It didn't matter. It would be the same without or with that dude. Zoro would still be alone.

"Okay then..." Zoro mumbled and looked at the riceball in his hand.

"I guess I have no other choice. I cannot refuse Nami-chan´s request!"

"Good!" Nami said with smile.

Zoro snorted quietly and continued eating. If he wanted to go to the island, he would just have to obey nami´s decision. It would not be so horrible. He glanced at Sanji again. Maybe it would be horrible after all...

 

\-------

 

As Nami had estimated, they arrived at the island in an hour. The island was visible on the horizon. Its beaches was full of beautiful small houses, behind them was a beautiful big building. It didn´t seem that there would dominate some big boss, just a mayor, maybe. A big building looked like a mayor's home. The island looked like a normal island, peaceful and quiet. Still, there was certainly good trading. Islands like this one was in a good place.

"Really beautiul day!" Chopper said. He looked really excited.

The sun was shining in the cloudless sky and reflected the beautiful glittering to sea surface. The island seemed much more vibrant as the sun was shining in its houses and buildings. A really beautiful island. In addition to trading, there are certainly some tourists who just went out for a holiday.

"Yes it is. We came here at the right time" Usopp said.

"Listen all! Remember your own missions and try not to get into trouble! We don´t need them now..."Nami said, meaning this to Luffy. That over active captain always found problems due to his curiosity.

"Sshishishishis! A new adventure here we go!"

Finally, they arrived at a small port on the island. Franky jumped to the pier and tied Sunny to the pole. And as Brook promised, he was watching the ship while others left to explore the island. He sometimes enjoyed his own peace even though he had been alone for many years on his own ship. He picked up his violin and started playing it for himself.

And so Nami went with Robin to the western part of the city, Franky, Chopper and Usopp went east, and Zoro and Sanji went to the northern part of the city. They had a lot to buy, so Nami had given the money evenhandedly to everyone, except for him and Robin he had taken a little extra, for clothes, of course.

The mission was to find as much information as possible about the devil fruit and Marines, so that they would get Zoro back to normal. In addition to that, filling the stocks was another task.

Zoro walked beside Sanji, while Sanji tried to find the freshest and best food items. The island offered a good assortments of seafood and also exotic fruits. Some stores even sold really special seafoods that could have been made of seaweed or something else from sea. But Zoro felt that Sanji couldn´t find anything out there. He stopped all the time to praise women. Zoro sighed deeply. This would be a long and stressful day.

Because of his small size, Zoro got pushed by other people when he walked on the street. Everyone seemed to have a horrid rush somewhere all the time. And no one had time to look in front of them. Zoro glanced around until he noticed the sign. _"Markets"_ Zoro read from the sign. So that was the reason why there were so much people? He glanced around. Really. There wouldn´t  normally be so many people in such a small city, unless there was a bigger event.

Then Zoro stopped and glanced closer around. He had walked all the time and hadn´t realized that that annoying ero-cook had disappeared somewhere. Zoro turned around trying to find Sanji. However, there were so many people that he didn´t distinguish Sanji from other people. He didn´t realize it, but a small panic began to grow in his chest. Where was Sanji!? Then Zoro realized that he had lost Sanji because his bad sense of direction and because he was so deep in his thoughts. 

What should he do now? He was alone in the middle of unknown people, in an unknown city. Normally, he wouldn´t be surprised if he was lost or he didn´t even notice it. He would just lay somewhere to sleep, or then look at the place without paying attention to being lost. But now he was a little scared. Maybe the devil fruit somehow effected on his mind.

"Sanji!" Zoro shouted and started walking forward. He squeezed his shirt slightly. Where was Sanji? How did Sanji dare to leave alone and focus only on those damn women!? He walked in the street, questioning some of the passers-by, whether they had seen a blond man with a funny eyebrow. Many just walked past him, ignoring him, and some just said they hadn´t seen him.

He started to be somewhat desperate. Partly because he didn´t find Sanji and partly because he knew that he was only going to be more lost than he already was. Now he finally realized what Nami meant when he said that someone has to take care of him and not leave him alone. He really got lost... and from the mass of people it would be impossible to find Sanji. Everything looked strange, there was nothing similar in this area. Nothing looked like the are where he was with Sanji a moment ago. Will he even be able to find Sunny?

Soon Zoro felt, someone pushing him stronger than before and because of that he flew to the ground. The rocky land felt uncomfortable in his hands, and Zoro knew clearly how his hands were now ruined with little contusions. He quickly raised her gaze upwards.

"Oi brat! Look a little bit ahead of you! "Someone with a low voice said to Zoro. The man had kicked him to the ground. Zoro looked a little angry.

"I wasn´t even in front of you!"

"Don´t start with me!" The man said angrily and kicked Zoro a little further. Zoro made a little scream. Straight to the stomach... He really was weaker in this size. A little weaker, but it didn´t mean that he can´t fight back! In the Dojo he had always been trained and during the exercises this had always been quite normal!

"Boss! He is good one! "Someone else said.

Suddenly a man lifted Zoro in his hands. The man looked at Zoro little bit closer. The man had just commanded him out of the way and had influenced so irritated about Zoro's existence.

"True. This is something that can be sold well"

In Zoro's eyes, there was a horror. That man was going to sell him!? Was this man engaged in child trafficking? He looked at the man a bit more closely, then a few of his subordinates, whom was farther away. Pirates... Well, it wasn´t a suprise Some pirates engaged in child trafficking, he had heard about them before. 

"Let me go!" Zoro tried to shake off the man's grip, but for some reason the man was surprisingly strong. He hit Zoro with his other hand on his cheek.

"Shut up! You don´t obey me. Such brats like you should just end up as slaves. Here you are walking like some rats and begging for food! But on the other hand, you will get a lot of money when you sell brats like you"

The man went out of the street, farther away, somewhere in the outermost region. His subordinates were left in the same place, probably to find more children. No wonder they came here. The city was well suited for the purchase of children for commercial purposes. There were probably not poor, orphaned children here, but this kind of people who just want to have money probably took children who was just wandering around alone. As long as there was something to sell, that was enough.

"Let me go! "Zoro shouted and kicked man. Man didn´t seem to care. Was this man made of steel? Zoro knew he was able to defeat adults, but for some reason he was in a little panic that he couldn´t think rationally.

The further Zoro got from the street with that man, the more he was scared. He was incapable of doing anything, unable to defend himself. With such a body, without its swords. If he didn´t get help or get himself out of a man's hands, he will surely be sold. 

Zoro struggled and tried everything, but the man held him too tightly. The man was certainly accustomed to dealing with the children when he kidnapped them. Certainly every child tried to escape. That's why the man was able to easily stop Zoro's escape.

Zoro soon discovered that they had drifted into a more remote area of the city, near the beach. Soon Zoro noticed men's ship. A big ship, it was well designed that kids would not be able to escape. Zoro glanced the ship's flag, and suddenly it felt like his heart had stopped. _That flag_... He would have to get out right away!

Zoro took the opportunity when the man glanced his back. He quickly bite the man's hand, and as a result, the man's grip let go. Zoro quickly struggled off and started running. He wouldn´t be sold! 

"You bastard!!" He heard the man yelling. Don´t stop, run.

Zoro ran, turned to many different alleys. The man had taken him so far away that he wasn´t near a street where all the shops had been. Now he just tried to get far enough from a man, then he could worry about how to get back where he came from. The city felt like a maze. Alleys seemed to be just too much.

After a while, Zoro listened for a moment. There were no steps behind him, so the man didn´t follow him anymore. He started to slow down until he finally stopped. Zoro was able to escape, but now he was just more lost than before. He looked around. Alley, full of junk and wooden boxes. Clear. Now he just have to get out of this alley and get somewhere to see where he was and where the street would be.

He was just about to leave when someone suddenly grabbed his shirt and raised him to the air. Zoro didn´t even have a chance to look who caught him when the fist hit his face and he flew straight across the brick wall of the street.

"You really thought that you would escape from me? You little bastard! No one escapes from me!"

But that man had been behind him! And now found him! Zoro quickly rose up and was already running away when the man again caught him, this time only a lot more forcefully. Zoro felt pain, the man didn´t care about it. Again he was in a man's hands.

"This time you cannot get anywhere else than tied under the deck!"

Zoro then noticed that a man had now taken some kind of gloves. Obviously such gloves that his biting would no longer effect. In other words: now he was completely helpless. Many thoughts filled his mind at that moment. Panic and fear awakened in his chest.

Now this man was able to sell him. They would take him far from the others. Far from-

"SANJI!" Zoro shouted suddenly, tears filling his eyes. No, he wasn´t ready to lose it all. He wasn´t ready to lose his friends, Sanji, his dream to become the world's most powerful swordsman. He never wanted to lose anyone from that ship! This could not end here! Perhaps he could somehow escape again! Or some passer-by would hear him!

However, this alley was so far way from the street that no one wasn´t coming. They were too far away from other people, other people who could even help him. He didn´t want to surrender, fear of losing everything was too big. The fear of recurrence of the past was too big...

Zoro closed his eyes and squeezed his hands into the fist. This could not be true! Why didn´t he just follow that stupid ero-cook, even though he was playing with women!?

"Oi" Someone said. Zoro quickly opened his eyes and looked Sanji, who had appeared somewhere in the same alley as they did. How did Sanji find him!? Sanji took cigarette pack from his pocket and took one cigarette from there. In the second pocket, he was looking for a lighter and put the cigarette on his lips. Sanji light his cigarette, pulled a deep breath and blew smoke out of his mouth.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked. "Don´t you see that I´m busy now?"

Sanji took the cigarette out of his mouth for a moment and blew some smoke again. He put the cigarette back on his lips, perfectly as always.

"Let go of that child"

"What? Go to hell"

"I said. Let go of that child! "

In the same moment Sanji jumped in the air towards the man. He swirled around in the air and hit his feet directly on the man's face, and another feet hit the man's arms. Zoro felt how a man's grip had completely dislodged. The man flew to the same brick wall as Zoro before. Zoro realised that he would fall into the rocky ground. Zoro quickly closed his eyes and protected himself with his hands.

He slowly opened his eyes. He didn´t feel any pain, he didn´t feel the ground. Instead, he felt warm chest and safe hands around him. Zoro slowly looked at Sanji, who held him in his arms. Sanji had been so fast that he had time to grab Zoro in his arms before he could fall to the ground.

"Stupid Marimo! I told you to stay with me!" Sanji said. Sanji sounded worried and little bit angry.

"See now what your bad sense of direction can do!"

Zoro stared at Sanji, quietly. Sanji had come to rescue him. Sanji had heard him and came to help. In other words, Sanji had been searching for Zoro all the time. The tears rose again in his eyes. He quickly pressed his face against Sanji´s chest, and then he began to cry, shameless. He didn´t care. He was safe, in Sanji's hands. He wasn´t getting into _that ship_...

"S-Sanji...!"

Sanji flinched little. What happened? Zoro... Zoro cried??  Sanji wasn´t angry anymore, how could he be? He took Zoro better in his arms. Had Zoro really been scared? He didn´t think Zoro really was afraid. He thought that Zoro was just sleeping somewhere.

"Was you that scared?" Sanji asked with a gentler voice. Zoro just pressed against Sanji. Sanji´s heart skipped one beat. Zoro was cute... really cute at that moment. Sanji raised his other hand to Zoro's hair and began to pet them.

"Everything is fine now... you have nothing to fear. That big evil man will no longer bother you "

Sanji looked at the little swordsman who had pressed into him and wept, shamelessly. He felt a little smile rising to his lips. He had only once seen Zoro's crying, and it was when Sanji first met Strawhats. At that time, Zoro cried when he swore to become the best swordsman in the world. Zoro wasn´t emotionless after all...

"You don´t have to cry anymore. I am here now... I will not leave you alone anymore" Sanji promised.

He then went back to the street where they both came. Zoro was still on his lap, and he still laid his head on Sanji´s chest. It obviously helped, Zoro had begun to calm down. Yes, he could shop like this, Zoro in his lap. He didn´t really want to lose this little man, not again. Not especially when Zoro reacted that way. Maybe there was some good explanation why Zoro reacted like that. Sanji had thought that Zoro wasn´t afraid of anything, and even if he was afraid he didn´t show it...

Soon they were back on the street, wandering and shopping. Sanji supported Zoro with one hand and with the other hand he carried his shopping. Zoro no longer cried, maybe little sniffled, but was calm now. Sanji didn´t talk to him. He knew that Zoro could now be little sensitive, so he gave Zoro his own time to think. And Zoro would certainly talk to him if he wanted to.

Sanji's eyes glanced in shops, until suddenly he noticed a small booth . Behind the booth stood a nice looking woman selling toys for children. Sanji paused and looked at the toys a bit more closely. One idea came to his mind. Soon he noticed what he was looking for. There. Sanji then walked to the booth.

"Good day, young man" woman greeted kindly. He was a slightly older woman, a beautiful and gentle smile that gave warmth to them who saw that smile.

"How can I help you?"

Sanji smiled back at her. It was polite to smile back, especially to a friendly woman. Everyone in this city seemed to be so friendly. Although there were also those who didn´t care about anything other than money. 

"I noticed a toy what looks like a sword. How much do you ask for it? "Sanji asked and looked at the toy.

"Oh that one! I only ask for 10 berries"

"Well then, I'll take it," Sanji announced immediately.

The woman smiled at her and took the toy. He handed it over to Sanji. Sanji  put down the bags to the ground and took his wallet from his pocket to pay for the woman. These toys were so cheap. 

"Thanks a lot. This little man will be happy when I give this to him" Sanji said with a smile.

"Surely he will be", she said with a smile. Sanji then took the toy and bags, and walked a little further. Then he stopped and put down the bags. He had stopped near a small wall, far from people.

"Hi marimo... see what I bought to you"

Zoro wiped a little bit his cheeks and looked up at Sanji. What did Sanji buy? And to him?

"You cannot carry your heavy swords with you, so I thought this would be a little easier. I know how important those swords are for you and how uncomfortable you feel when they aren´t with you. Maybe this helps"

Zoro looked at the toy sword. Sanji bought that for him? And he didn´t even sound like mocking... Zoro took the toy from Sanji's hand and looked at it. It really looked like a sword, though it was a toy and made of wood. Still he was really happy about it... And Sanji had really thought about him when he bought that. Not to make him feel more worse, but to cheer him... Zoro started to smile a little.

"Thanks..." he said then and looked at Sanji. Smile grew up. Sanji was even able to see how the eyes of that little man gave birth to gratitude and happiness. Sanji's heart skipped one beat, again. How was Marimo able to be... so cute?

"I´m happy if you like it" Sanji said, responding to Zoro's smile with a small smile. The swordsman pressed back against Sanji's chest and admired the toy in his hand. Sanji lifted the shopping back and went out again to walk around the street.

He glanced Zoro once in a while, to make sure everything was okay. Maybe marimo wasn´t as bad as he was thinking at first. Maybe he really could get used to this. He looked back at Zoro, this time for a little longer. Now, Zoro seemed very focused on something, maybe he was thinking. It allowed Sanji to think: could Zoro's previous reaction be connected to his past? Maybe Zoro would tell him if he wanted to talk about it. But now, he concentrate on shopping, so they can get back to Sunny.

 

\--------

 

The time was running fast, and it was already early evening. Sanji walked towards Sunny, shopping in one hand and with one hand he still held Zoro. That little swordsman had fallen asleep in his arms. They had wandered around the city for a long time and made the necessary shopping, but Zoro had fallen a sleep. He was so tired. Once again, his body was guilty of it. Even though Zoro was sleeping naps in an adult size, he was tired a lot easier now and needed more naps.

Sanji was staring at sleeping Zoro. A little smile came on his lips. He had to admit that Zoro looked pretty cute again. He had never even thought that Zoro could be really cute, he never even paid attention to Zoro. Zoro was man after all.

"Tired little marimo..." Sanji mumbled quietly to himself.

Soon Sanji saw Sunny farther away. Others probably had already returned to the ship, so Sanji at least suspected. Hopefully, they had found what they needed and received the necessary information for Zoro's situation. Sanji then walked to Sunny's deck.

"Hoi Sanji!" It was the voice of a familiar reindeer.

"Hi Chopper. Have all already come back? "

"Are! We waited you two! "

"Oi Sanji! You finally came! "Nami said. He came with Robin to the deck. Usopp and Luffy were already sitting at the mast. Brook leaned closer to the edge of the ship.

"Sorry Nami-Chan. There was a bit of trouble along the way, "Sanji said. He glanced at Zoro and smiled slightly.

"Is Zoro sleeping?"

"Yeah. He fell asleep about an hour ago. He has had been a tough day "

"What do you mean?"

Sanji then looked at Nami. He sighed and lowered his shopping for a moment to get cigarette out of his mouth. He blew out the smoke.

"Marimo got lost and ended up in a pirates hands who apparently engage in child trafficking on this island," Sanji explained. "He apparently wandered with his bad sense of direction away from me and got lost. And then the man found him"

"Horrible!" Chopper said, and looked at Sanji. "How does anyone dare to do something like that?!"

"It's really normal for such an island. This island fits perfectly in the pursuit of child trafficking" Robin explained to Chopper.

Sanji glanced at Zoro. He only remembered how frightened Zoro had been. That scared he haven´t  never seen Zoro. 

"It's my fault that Zoro had to experience that" Sanji said, a little slower this time. "If I had just looked at him better, he would not have to experience that. He looked... so scared. I haven´t  ever seen him so scared"

The others looked at each other.

"Maybe something happened in his past, so that´s why he was so... scared" Robin suggested.

"That's what I thought when I was thinking about it"

Sanji put the cigarette back on his lips and took the shopping from the ground. They should go in the kitchen before the food what they bought might be too long in hot. In addition, it was time to eat evening meal, so he should start preparing food to the others. At the dining table they could then discuss how others day had went.

"I'm now going to make food. I will then announce when the evening meal is ready "

"What about Zoro? You cannot cook if he sleeps in your arms "

Right. Sanji had forgotten Zoro. He turned his gaze to sleeping Zoro. The smile again came on his lips. How could he awaken marimo when the other slept so soundly and cutely in his arms.

"Let him sleep. I can cook this way as well "Sanji just answered. Everyone looked at each other wondering, when Sanji walked ,Zoro in his lap, to the kitchen and disappeared behind the door. That was a rare sight. Usually those two were fighting or at least arguing with each other.

"Is... Sanji softened? What happened between those two? " Usopp then asked.

"I was thinking that too" Nami admitted. He glanced Usopp.

"We can´t never know. Just watch and see what will happen" Robin said, smiling a little bit again.

It was very strange for everyone, but like Robin had said, there was time to figure out what would happen...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before I´m really busy right now so it will take longer to add new chapter. But I will add it as soon as I get a new chapter finished! :)


	4. The Story behind those tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter!  
> Ye I know that I said that I´m busy and it might take a long time when I add a new chapter... but I wanted to make this to you guys! Even if I´m busy I try to make new chapters and translate them as soon as possible. I was translating this chapter 01:00am and I'm little tired now but I managed to add this today! Hooray! :D
> 
> I hope you like this new chapter! :) Enjoy!

As Sanji had told the others, he was cooking dinner, Zoro in his lap. Zoro didn´t seem to wake up when Sanji made small sounds, even though Sanji tried to be as silent as possible. Zoro was able to sleep in the middle of the noises and that made it a little easier to Sanji. He could set Zoro at his shoulder so that Zoro's hands were befind Sanji´s shoulder and his legs on the other side of Sanji´s shoulder if he needed two hands. And Zoro slept peacefully even in that position.

It was really nice. Usually Sanji didn´t want anyone to be in the kitchen if he was cooking He wanted to be in silence and peace. Now, however, it was nice when Zoro was with him. Zoro didn´t bother him, he just slept and was silent. Sanji didn´t feel lonely, and for some reason, he wanted to keep a close eye on Zoro. He wanted to watch after Zoro and keep him save. It had been his fault what happened earlier...

Sanji hummed a little. He was, in fact, in really good mood. He could do something more special in the evening meal. New food was also bought, and they would certainly be something delicious. The stalls of the city had been filled with various specialties that Sanji hadn´t even tried before. He could make new recipes! 

Sanji's concentration stopped for a moment. He moved slowly his gaze to Zoro. Was Zoro awake? At the same time, he felt the small and warm hands around his neck. Zoro was sleepy and so he wrapped unknowingly his arms around Sanji's neck and seemed to sleep still soundly. Sanji smiled slightly.

"Why you are so cute..." he said quietly. After that, he just kept cooking. He would only awaken Zoro when everyone else would come to eat.

"... little one"

 

\-----

 

In less than an hour, Sanji then invited everyone to eat. The food was finally finished and Sanji was happy about it, as he always was. Luffy, of course, came first in the kitchen, and then after him everyone else came in. He sould now awaken Zoro. Sanji looked at Zoro. He still slept. Sanji could only smile when he was looking at Zoro. How could he awaken this little swordsman? He was too cute and slept so calmly. It was pity to wake him up. He touched Zoro's cheek with his fingers. Smooth and silky skin... 

"Oi... Marimo... the dinner is ready" he said quietly. He stood, Zoro in his lap, behind the kitchen so that others didn´t see them properly. He didn´t want Zoro to wake up to those noices what others made, or that others would start suspecting something when he was with Zoro like this. He just took care of Zoro, nothing else.

"Mmmh..." Zoro began to open his eyes. He removed his other hand around Sanji's neck and rubbed his eye.

"Already...?"

Sanji laughed quietly. "It's already evening ... you've been sleeping all this time since you got your toy sword"

Then Zoro looked at Sanji. He had already slept that long? Then he heard voices from the dining room. Others were already eating. The food smelled very good indeed, and he was already hungry. He hadn´t eaten anything after breakfast.

"Food..." Zoro mumbled and then pointed to the dining room. Sanji smiled slightly.

"Yes yes. Just a moment"

He walked to the dining room, Zoro in his arms and then sat at the table with others. Usually he didn´t sit at the table. He always stood at the kitchen level and ate there or served food to the others. Now he wanted to sit, for Zoro. He lowered Zoro to sit in his lap and put his hands on Zoro's little hips. It was easier to Zoro to eat like this.

"Well! Now that we are all together again, we could discuss how each one’s day went! "Nami said then.

"I found all the necessary things that I needed! The city offered good basic supplies as well as some new medicines, but I will still check that them are safe! "Chopper explained excitedly. He always took his job as a doctor very seriously.

"That is good to hear. Then we don´t have nothing to worry about"

"I found everything I needed for Sunny. The supply of the city was pretty bad, but there were a few people who exchanged Sunny's old parts with new parts. So Sunny's situation is good now"

"And I helped Franky to find new tools!"

"Suuuuuuuupeeer!" Franky and Usopp gave each other the high five.

"Good! Sunny´s situation is clear. Sanji also took care of food with Zoro. Food stock are now filled"

"Me and Nami wandered around the city and tried our best to find out about marines movements. We found out that marines had visited the island a few days ago and left to the next island. More accurate information we didn´t get. No one had heard of the girl with blue hair. In other words, we must leave after that ship and find out where the girl is" Robin then said after others. "In addition, I found a small bookstore from the city. Its offering wasn´t that good, but I got a few books, which will certainly be useful to us. I haven´t yet been able to examine them, but I'll let you know right away if I find out something about that girl's devil fruit "

"Great Robin. So everything went like we planned. Now we must leave after Marines and collect the necessary information there! "Nami said. He then looked at Zoro, who seemed to be happy in Sanj's lap.

"We will surely get Zoro soon back to normal"

Sanji glanced at Nami, then Zoro. He barely listened to the conversation, seemed to be more focused on eating. Sanji smiled slightly. Cute little one… He was a little bit sad because Zoro would be normal soon. Not a little swordsman anymore…

"Beer!" Zoro then announced suddenly. Everyone turned their gaze on him. "I want beer!"

"Silly. Children should not drink beer. It's like a poison for you" Sanji said.

"Just give me beer! I haven´t drank it for a long time and I want it now! "

"Zoro listen to Sanji. Your liver is not strong enough to burn alcohol. As an adult it would be successful, but you are now in the child's body. You would just kill yourself if you drink beer now" Chopper explained.

Zoro looked a little angry at them. He wanted beer! What torture was this supposed to be? Zoro turned around Sanji's lap and pressed his forehead against his chest.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeer!" Zoro complained and caught Sanji's shirt in to his fists. "You're all stupid…" He muttered.

Others could only laugh at Zoro. He got angry as if he was 9 years old and still behaved so cutely!

"You're so funny..." Sanji said and petted a little bit of Zoro's head. This just mumbled and didn´t move to anywhere. Again, Sanji smiled slightly. When he looked at Zoro, he could only smile. That swordsman had managed to melt his heart in such a short time. And it wasn´t a good thing in Sanji's opinion...

"It's a small swordsman's time to go to the bed" Robin said and laughed a little.

"That’s right, Zoro. You have to obey Robin” Franky said.

"I hate you..." Zoro muttered. However, he yawned a bit and then rubbed his eyes. He had just been sleeping almost the entire day and still he was tired.

"I suppose everyone should go to the bed. In the morning we take the course towards the next island, where Marines probably already are" Nami said. The others nodded in response. They had a long day behind them too, so rest would be a good idea.

Sanji should have to clean the kitchen, but Robin promised to handle it with Frank. "Zoro is now clearly attached to you. So, you should already go with him to sleep. Otherwise, he's just caught in you and you cannot even clean up. "Robin had said, with a little smile.

And Sanji couldn´t say no to Robin. Although he didn´ t want a great woman like Robin to do the job he should do, but he decided to give up this time. However, Franky promised to help Robin so it was okay.

So, Sanji then left, Zoro on his lap, toward the men's sleeping space. He was tired too and sleep could do good to him. Soon they came to the room. Usopp, Luffy and Chopper were already sleeping, they always fall asleep as long as they only came in contact with the bed.

Sanji walked to the bed and put Zoro down on his own bed. A little guy had already fallen asleep. Sanji smiled slightly and was sitting on his own bed when someone grabbed his sleeve. Sanji looked up at Zoro.

"I don´t want to sleep alone... can I sleep with you?" Zoro asked quietly. Sanji was clearly able to see how Zoro's cheeks were a bit red.

"Can´t you sleep alone?" Sanji asked quietly. Zoro shook his head slightly.

"No..." he mumbled and looked slightly ashamed of Sanji's hand. "I… am scared…”

Sanji looked at Zoro. He could guess why Zoro didn´t wanted to sleep alone, why he was scared. What happened earlier was bothering him.

"Poor you..." Sanji took Zoro from the bed and set him on Sanji's bed. It was really weird. He would never have believed that he and Zoro would sleep in the same bed. But there they lay side by side. Sanji looked at Zoro, who was laying comfortably, pressed against Sanji. His lips had a little smile.

"Night..." Zoro mumbled before he started falling asleep.

Sanji smiled slightly.

"Good night…"

He then settled down comfortably and closed his eyes. He couldn´t believe that he really started to soften. Zoro had taken his heart in such a short time...

 

\----

 

The clock was about four in the morning when Sanji started to open his eyes. Normally, he only woke up five o'clock to make the morning preparations, but for some reason he woke up already. He yawned a bit and was about to look at Zoro, but to his surprise he noticed that Zoro was no longer beside him. Where Zoro had gone this time? Sanji got up from the bed and peeped into Zoro's bed. Not even there.

Then he looked at others. Everyone was still sleeping. So, nothing had happened, which would have awakened others. Where did he go? Sanji decided to go looking for Zoro, to make sure everything was okay. It wasn´t good that Zoro wandered alone...

Sanji came out to the deck and immediately glanced the sky. It started to be brighter, the sun would rise in a couple of hours. The sky was cloudless, it might be pleasant weather for this day. Sanji then looked around. At least Zoro wasn´t on the deck. He looked at Zoro's so-called crow´s nest. There was no one. Usually the lights were on if Zoro was practicing.

Then Sanji heard some tiny voice. It wasn´t very close, a bit further. He started to walk toward the sound. Soon, he noticed Zoro sitting on the edge of the ship. He banged quietly his toy sword against the ship edge. That's where the voice came from. Why Zoro sit here?

He decided to examine why. Before Sanji went to Zoro, he started smoking cigarette. It would calm a little his mind. Then Sanji walked to Zoro and stood next to him, leaning on the edge of the ship. Sanji took the cigarette out of his mouth for a moment and blew smoke out.

"You've never been awake at this time" Sanji said. They had been silent for a moment.

"No, I don´t…"

"Is there a certain reason why you are awake?"

Zoro looked at the water that quietly moved against the ship. He had stopped playing with the toy sword. Now he just sat quietly, Sanji waiting for his answer.

"I didn´t get sleep anymore... I saw a little nightmare" Zoro finally mumbled.

Sanji glanced at Zoro. He could assume something like this.

"What kind of nightmare if I can ask?"

Again, Zoro was quiet. Sanji knew very well why. It was certainly not easy to talk about his own fears, and if the nightmare was somehow related to his past, Sanji understood even better. He didn´t want to talk about his own past to others either.

"It was...  a memory of my past" Zoro said quietly. "Before I started practicing in dojo..."

Sanji looked at Zoro. He somehow managed to guess this. He inhaled the cigarettes smoke and blew it out again. He closed his eyes for a moment and wondered.

"Do you want to talk about it?

Zoro was quiet again. He hadn´t ever seen Zoro so quiet. Sanji knew that Zoro wasn´t necessarily going to tell him anything, hardly wanted to talk about it. But he wanted to listen to Zoro and help if he was any help.

"... Would you listen?"

Sanji was surprised a little. Was Zoro really ready to talk about his past?

"Of course... if it helps you"

Zoro looked at Sanji for a moment until he turned to look the sea. He was silent, he wondered. For a long time.

"I was then 7 years old..."

 

_14 years ago..._

"Mom! Mom! Zoro hitted me! "Yuki cried.

“I didn´t hit you!" Zoro shouted back. He and Yuki had been playing together when Yuki had stolen Zoros valuable toy sword. It was really important to Zoro. His father had brought it to him from his journey. Zoro didn´t let anybody to touch it, especially Yuki. He would only break it if Zoro let her touch it!

"You took my sword without permission!"

"Zoro! You cannot hit your little sister! "Their mother yelled out of the kitchen. "And Yuki, leave your brother's toy´s alone. I've said many times that you cannot touch others belongings without permission "

"But Zoro doesn´ let me ever touch it!"

"Yes, because you would only break it!"

"Calm down now" the gentle mother's voice came from the kitchen. He came to the living rooms door, wiping his hands in the apron.

"Food is ready. Come to eat now"

"Food!" Zoro and Yuki shouted at the same time, and their little fight had already been forgotten. Both ran into the kitchen and settled in their seats at the table. Their mother, Mariko, went to take the food from the oven and put it on the table. 

"When does dad come home? He has been away for a long time! " Zoro asked and looked at the Mariko. Zoro's father, Ricco, was a travel researcher. He traveled around the world exploring history and everything related to it. Zoro didn´t really understand what dad actually did, but he knew that he were researching something! Besides that, Zoro's father was a truly valued swordsman in their village. He was one of the most skilled swordsmen the village knew. That's why Zoro greatly appreciated his father and wanted to become a skillful swordsman like him! That is why toy sword was so valuable.

"I don´t know. Your father has been there for two weeks now. Remember your dad travels long distances, so he may be far away for a long time"

"Dad should come home! I miss him so much! "Yuki said.

"Your father will come back soon. Don´t worry. He said that the trip lasts no more than a month. Now, eat. And after you are finished you will go to the bed" Mariko said softly. He petted boths heads for a moment until he headed back to the oven.

Their life was like this. Mariko took care of the children as long as her husband traveled around the world exploring and practicing his sword skills. Father had often come home with bandages. He often had to go to battles on trips, but never told why or show them properly for the kids. He didn´t want to cause trauma for them, though they were still so small. So, Zoro and Yuki always waited for his to return to home and the amazing stories that father always told when he returned.

Their life was peaceful and comfortable. Kids always played with each other during the day, and Zoro sometimes used his time with training. Everything was perfect for them. Until the day came that changed everything.

In the morning Zoro and Yuki had decided to go to play outside. There was so beautiful day and sun was shining! They lived a little further away from the center of the village and because of that they had a small walk to the village itself. There were neighbors so they didn´t live alone on the edge of the village. Yuki was jumping with her dummy next to the fence and Zoro again played with his toy sword. Practising his swordsman skills. He was already so talented! Dad would certainly be proud of him.

As they walked forward, Zoro noticed that farther away were men. There weren´t many, maybe five. It felt like they were looking for something. They didn´t look like villagers. Maybe they were travelers! The travelers often visited their village because the village was a good place to rest.

"Do you need help?" Zoro asked as they came closer to the men. They had to help strangers if they were lost! Mom always said that it was good to be polite and help others if they needed help.

The men turned their gaze on them. They didn´t look dangerous. Certainly travelers! Mens clothes has worn out and they smelled like a beer. Some of them had a beard and one of them was really thin.

"Help? Well... help would be really nice" one of the men replied. His lips had a slight grin. "Why you walk here alone? Isn´t it dangerous to walk alone?"

"We are from this village! There's nothing to fear about" Yuki said and smiled at the men.

"Nothing to fear about?  Well, that's a good thing. Yes indeed... we probably need some help. Will you help us?"

"Of course! How can we help you? "

"Well in that case. Our boat has been stranded at the beach, but we will soon get it off. You could help us by telling us where we are. We're a bit lost right now" One of the men explained.

"Oh! We will help! Do you have a map? I can read it a bit, so I can show where we are! "Zoro said. Father had taught him all kinds of things, for example how to read a map.

"We´ll show you. Come with us"

The men went ahead, apparently where they came from. Zoro and Yuki went with them. Mom would surely be proud of when they helped these men!

After a while, they had come to the beach. Right on the beach was a big ship. Its flag was cool!. In Zoro's view, it was quite familiar, or he knew what that flag meant. Mom had occasionally told fairy tales and shew pictures, but Zoro didn´t remember what that sign meant.

“So big ship!" Zoro said.

"It's beautiful!" Yuki said after Zoro. 

"Isn't it. It's our ship. Good to hear that you like it"

"Where are you going?" Zoro then asked.

"Yes. Indeed... We're just passing by. We decided to pick something out of here "

"Oh! What?"

The men started grinning. Zoro was a bit confused by the special reaction of men to his question. Did he ask too much?

"Something... Small and useful"

Before either of them had time to to react in any way, the men had taken the big sacks and captured both of them in the sacks. The sacks were fast fastened with a string so they could not get out.

"Hey! Let me out! "Zoro shouted. "Yuki!!"

"This was easier than I expected. I thought this would take longer. Come on, let's go" one of the men said, apparently a leader of that group.

"I also thought it would take longer. But these two walked straight to us!" The men laughed.

"Why are you doing this?" Zoro asked. "Let us go!"

"Zoro! I'm scared! "Yuki cried, she had started to cry a moment ago.

"Shut up! Both you! You are now leaving with us! "

The men dragged them to the ship. Zoro began to be scared. What was this!? Why did they do this!? Then Zoro remembered what that sign on the men's flag meant. These men were pirates! And Zoro knew that pirates were bad people who didn´t care about others. They did what they wanted and took what they wanted.

"What do you want from us!? Let us go! "

"Shut up! You will be sold and traded to a good buyer! "

Would be sold? Why?? Zoro tried to kick the sack. This wasn´t fair! What would their mom and dad say? They didn´t want Zoro and Yuki to be sold!

Zoro had to do something or they would be sold to someone stranger! He tried to come up with something, but the sack was closed. He would not escape. Zoro squeezed his toy sword. His sword... Sword! Zoro looked at his toy. It could be sharp enough! He hit the sword into the sack as hard as he could.

Zoro managed to get the hole in the sack after a while. He took the hole on the edges and pulled the sack open so he was able to get out. When the hole was large enough, he managed to pull his head out of the sack.

"Hey!" One of the men shouted suddenly. "That brat is trying to escape!"

"What!?"

Zoro was just trying to jump out of the sack but the man who was carrying the sack was able to grab him.

"Don´t you dare try to escape from us!" The man shouted and hit Zoro in the face. "I hate kids like this!"

Zoro yelled a little and touched his face. That hurt! He felt tears in his eyes. Why did they do this!? They were just innocent children!

"Let me go!" Zoro shouted and tried to kick a man, but he was too short to do that.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"ZOROOO!" Yuki cried. He and Zoro had already been brought to the ships deck.

"Yuki!"

The men opened the hatch and tossed Yuki and Zoro there. Both came to the hard floor. They were now in cargo hold. 

"You're staying there now!"

Men closed the hatch and locked it. The cargo hold was just dark and silent. Light came only from small gaps between the boards. There smelled like rotten and beer, a little bit of cigarette. Zoro rubbed his back and sat up. He felt pain in his body, not just in the face. He bit his lip and looked around. He didn´t see well because it was so dark. 

"Yuki!" Zoro suddenly remembered. He climbed up an ran to the Yukis. He luckily got the ropes open.

"Zoro!" Yuki said as soon as he came out of the sack. He was crying terribly, don´t have to tell why. Yuki was much younger and more sensitive than Zoro. He had certainly been terribly frightened by the recent happening. Zoro suddenly hugged Yuki.

"Don´t worry. We will escape from here. I promise it! "Zoro assured.

When Yuki was calm enough, they both rose up. Zoro held on Yuki's hand to keep Yuki calm. They should figure out how to get out of the ship before the men would leave the island. Otherwise they would not get back to home!

"We're going to figure out how to get out of here" Zoro said, glancing at Yuki. "Be strong, okay?"

Yuki sniffled a little and wiped his cheeks. "Y-yeah!"

Then they began to look around if there were way to escape. They were searched through the entire cargo hold, but they didn´t find anything. Zoro heard mens yelling from outside the ship. Men apparently tried to detach the ship all the time. So, they would be in the water soon, going away from the island. Zoro couldn´t let it happen. He had to get them right away from there.

Zoro heard the steps from the deck. Someone was about to come there, and steps approached closer to the hatch. That would be an opportunity! Zoro quickly picked up Yuki's hand and pulled them behind a couple of wooden boxes.

"Be silent" Zoro said. Yuki nodded.

One of the men opened the hatch and walked in, as Zoro had thought. He either came to check Yuki and Zoro or pick up something.

"Well, bastards..." the man started. Zoro heard steps for a while before they ended. The man had stopped. Zoro had listened carefully and knew the man was standing in the middle of the cargo hold. He quickly took Yukis hand and started to creep toward the ladder which took them to the deck.

"What the hell!" The man asked suddenly. He was looking the sack, where Yuki was supposed to be, and apparently discovered that Zoro wasn´t anywhere either.

"Come on!" Zoro said quietly to Yuki. They both ran fast to the ladder and started to climb.

"Hey! They are trying to escape! "Zoro heard a man yell out behind them.

"What!?"

Zoro helped Yuki quickly to the deck. Now they should get out of the deck, out of the ship and return to home. They should get past the men. The ship turned off. Zoro glanced at the beach. The men got the boat out of the sand! They should hurry!

He had to come up with something or else they'd never get away. Mom and dad should never see them again. He had promised to father that he would take care of Yuki. He was Yuki's big brother and big brothers job was to take care of his little sister.

"Zoro!" Yuki shouted suddenly.

"Gotcha!"

Zoro quickly looked back. The man had taken Yuki in his arms!

"Let go of my sister!"

"Keep your mouth shut up! You don´t tell us what to do! "Another man yelled and grabbed Zoro's hand. Man were so fast that Zoro hadn´t been able to react at all. He was in a little panic and frightened. He should calm down and collect himself or he could not think rationally. Otherwise he could not save Yuki!

"Bastard!" The man shouted suddenly. Zoro had bitten him and thanks to that the man had let go of him. Now he had to release Yuki, and they could escape! Zoro ran on the deck and dodged the men who tried to catch him. The man who had captured Yuki was now going back to the cargo hold.

"Let go of my sister!" Zoro shouted and ran to the man who carried Yuki. He kicked a man's foot so strongly that he would feel it. Right to the ham as the father had taught him.  _(ham=region back of the knee)_

"What the hell!" He shouted. He tried to hit Zoro, kick this or even catch him, but Zoro was faster. Zoro jumped into the air and kicked the man's hand. Yuki fell to the floor, and Zoro immediately went to help her up.

"Run!" He yelled and caught Yuki's hand. They started running off the ship. Men tried to catch them but they were quick enough, so men didn´t have a decent chance to grab them. The men were perhaps skilled in their own way, but they were pretty clumsy.

"Watch out!" Zoro yelled and pulled Yuki out when a man tried to grab them in a new sack. Finally! They succeeded getting away from the men's ship before the ship drifted far from the beach. They both jumped down from the ship to the cold sea. It was early spring so water was still really cold at this time.

They were lucky because water wasn´t really beep, and they weren´t far way from the beach. Zoro caught Yuki and started swimming towards the beach. Yuki wasn´t able to swim yet, he was too small. Zoro was able to swim, thankfully. They finally got back to the beach.

Yuki coughed the seawater from his mouth and Zoro tried his best to tap her sister's back to help her. He also coughed a bit. Seawater was so salty...

"Bastards!" Zoro heard the men shout.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt ? "He asked. Yuki cried horribly. He was too small to understand what had happened and surely she was really scared right now...

"I'm fine! I'm s-scared! I-I want to go h-home! "

"No worries. Let's go now when it's still possible! "

Zoro took Yuki's hand and they started run away from the beach. They should get out of there, or else the men would go after them. In addition, they should quickly get warm. Otherwise they would become sick. Fortunately, men's ship was already far from the beach.

"Don' t let them escape! If they can get back to the village, they tell the villagers and then that village informs Marines! "The men's boss shouted. "Quickly now!"

"Just a little bit Yuki!"

Suddenly he heard gunshot from the ship. Zoro stopped and glared back to the ship. One of the men stood on the edge of the ship, gun in his hands. 

"Shit! We're too far away! I can't hit the other one! "

"Let it be! We can no longer turn back! Villager surely heard that! "

Zoro sighed with relief. They survived!

"Hi Yuki they gave up! We are safe- "

Zoro felt like his heart had stopped. He looked shocked at Yuki who was standing next to him. Yuki's chest was bleeding and he looked very frightening. The faces slowly began to turn slightly pale.

"Zo ... ro"

"YUKI!"

Zoro quickly caught Yuki when he started to fall. He settled on his knees and held Yuki on her lap. That man had ... had shot Yuki !? Those men had really shot Yuki!

"Yuki! Stay Still! The v-village isn' far away! "Zoro said a little bit in distress. This wans´t happening! They had escaped! Get far way from those men! He tried with one hand to press Yuki's chest to prevent Yuki from losing too much blood. When he pressed the spot he noticed the bullet was hit spot next to Yuki's heart.

"B-big brother..."

"D-Don' t worry! You'll be fine! I-I'll take you to my mom! M-mom help! "

Yuki looked into his eyes and began to smile a little. For some reason Yuki didn' t even cry. He was surprisingly calm. 

"S-Say... to dad that I was waiting that h-he would have returned home... and... played w-with us..." Yuki said quietly. "Y-you will... become g-great swordsman b-big brother ... y-you're so t-talented ...! Dad i-is p-proud of you...! "

"Don´t talk like that!" Zoro almost yelled. "You'll be fine! You're not d-dying! "

Yuki just smiled and slowly began to close his eyes. "I-I don't f-feel pain... Z-Zoro..."

"Yuki don´t say that!" Zoro tried. Yuki just smiled even more and slowly closed her eyes. Her body became completely limp and the skin was completely pale. Zoro stared at her in shock and felt tears in his eyes. They started to leap over his cheeks.

"YUKIII!!!!"

 

\----

 

Sanji listened to Zoro quietly as he told the story of his past. He didn't believe what Zoro had just told him. He had lost his sister!? No wonder why Zoro had been so scared before. Although he was strong at that size and he would have wanted to beat them earlier, he probably was traumatized enough that he simply couldn't do that.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Sanji said quietly. Zoro only looked at the sea. He was quiet for a moment. Maybe he was thinking what to say.

"I wanted to give a lesson to those who tried to capture me... revenge for my sister... but I just couldn't do it... I was... scared too much" Zoro said quietly. Sanji noticed how Zoro squeezed his hands to the fist, knuckles were white.

He understood Zoro now a bit better, his earlier reaction. Zoro hadn't told anything about himself before. Good that he had even told about Kuina and his time in dojo. That's only thing Sanji knew. But he was now very happy that Zoro had just opened to him and told him about his past and feelings.

"I understand what you are going through now..." Sanji said quietly. He really knew what it was like to lose a family member and how hard it was...

Sanji took the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it into the sea. It had become too short while he was listening Zoro. Then he turned to Zoro and raised that little man in his arms. He hugged Zoro, looking at the sea and the rising sun on the horizon.

"You don't have anything to fear about... you are that size just a little while and when you return to your normal size you can beat everyone who has done something bad in your past" Sanji said quietly. He put his hand on Zoro's head and swallowed his finger on his hair.

"I promise you that we will get you back to normal"

Zoro looked at Sanji's chest and pressed his head against it. He nodded and closed his eyes. Sanji was so warm and at that moment Zoro didn't want anything other than feel someones warm body, calming scent. He felt comfortable even though he didn't want show it. He knew he was safe in Sanji's arms, near Sanji.

"Until then... I promise to protect you..." he added quietly. Thanks to Zoro's transformation, Sanji had seen many different aspects of Zoro, which he hadn't seen before. Zoro was far more than he had ever thought of. Even though Zoro wouldn't be so small forever, he could still try to get used to adult Zoro. He had already felt in love with this green-haired swordsman.

"Come on... let's go make some breakfast"

Zoro nodded ligtly. Sanji was able to hear how Zoro had started quietly sniffle. Poor little one... He smiled a little and petted Zoro's head as he walked toward the kitchen.


	5. Information!!

Hi everyone!

So, yeah. It has been awhile when I last updated this story. I have to tell you that my life has been such a mess about all this time when I haven´t added a new chapter. My parents broke up, I get little depression and I have my last school year going on at the moment, so I have stress more than you should have. But because so many of you like this story I have to update a little and tell you guys that I will continue this story! I hope that you all understand why I haven´t added a new chapter and don´t be mad at me :( Because I was planning to write this story to end. No matter what. 

My school will end soon and then I have time to really concentrate on to this story. I want to write more chapters and give you guys what you want. I promise you that I will continue writing this story. It make took awhile when I will update next chapter, but just you know that this will continue.

I am so happy that so many of you like my story and hopes that I will continue. It makes me feel so happy!! 

Be patient and be ready when the new chapter arrives!

Thank you all!!

\- Aomibunny


End file.
